The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 6
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Gaele gets an angry Draco. While she wishes to dissapear, Ian offers her some sort of escape, which she refuses. And a plot against her ensues from the closest people she has.


I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the "Long Time Ahead of Us" lyrics by The Walkmen. Everything else is pretty much mine.

A month, the gang was discussing the next Hogsmead trip, in the library. It would be held to give the students time to go buy their costume for the Halloween ceremony, and dance.

"I think we have to change the port-key." Miles said.

"I know. Maybe we can place it in Anthony's house instead of yours." Lisa said licking her ice cream cone. "Gaele really wants the Gisle."

"That would be nice." Gaele said.

"So tomorrow, we'll head very early to Hogg's head. Anthony since it is your house, and you can apperate then you get that port-key and switch it." Lisa instructed.

Anthony made a face like he had already thought about it, which really annlyed Lisa. The rest of them grinned at each other secretly.

They continued in silence searching books for the homework they were each working on, and when they found them checked them out, and got out through the back door, went down a spiral staircase, and exited to the back of the castle towards the hut. They settled in the ground and began the tediously easy tasks ahead.

Miles took a seat next to Gaele and asked, "I never asked you, what did you do with the bow?"

"I stuffed it in my trunk." Gaele said as if she had just seen the giant again peeking through the window.

"Well, I guess you guys took a liking to the idea of being an "item"." Lisa said with a smirk that furiously reminded Gaele of Draco.

"Of course! Who could pass out the chance to fool people?!" Miles responded, closing the gap between himself and Gaele.

Gaele laughed, giving him a kiss in the cheek. "Well, you know apparently Slytherins are attracted to Ravenclaws, so it's all well played out."

They all laughed.

"So when are you guys going to pair up?" Tamsin said to Anthony and Lisa.

Never in her life did Gaele think that she'd see the day that they both blushed as furiously as they did, and look like they could murder Tamsin right there on the spot.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at them in a 'oh really, stop denying it you know you're right way' and Miles added. "Come off it you guys. Just admit, if you guys didn't on you own, we were going to make you do it. Just don't kiss in front of me. She's my cousin. That's the closest thing I have to a sister!"

The two ignored it, but they kept blushing at the comment 20 minutes after.

"This headache is killing me!" Gaele said, getting up. "I guess I'll just do Snape's essay tomorrow during lunch."

When Gaele was gone, Miles looked up and said, "The mark was throbbing yesterday." Rubbing his left arm.

"I know." Mines was too Tamsin said.

"I don't know how were going to turn her in." Lisa said.

"Dumbledore must be aware, he must have her followed. I mean she must have a spell on her. Right now we can't do anything to her." Anthony added.

The four no longer looked like the laid back kids that they were when Gaele was around. There was nothing pleasant about the situation they were stuck in. Gaele had to be manipulated.

"Look, we all know that Malfoy is going to fail at his attempt to kill Dumbledore." Miles fussed.

"And we all know that this must be the Gaele the Dark Lord instructed us to befriend. But we have to take the bow away. I seriously don't know how we'll do it. I think it's up to you Miles." Lisa thought out loud.

"No I think this is Tamsin thing!" Miles refused. He was lost in thought for a moment and then added, "You guys, what if- suppose she is that girl; we'll never be able to attack her. Dumbledore could fall week in battle but not in incantations. I mean look how he has protected Potter all these years. Potter wasn't slightly aware of what was happening to him half the time. Gaele is new; she probably has spells on her twenty times stronger. If she finds out we're-

"She is not going to find out we're vampires!" Lisa said hurriedly.

"Lisa open your eyes. When summer comes along and Malfoy fails at his mission, we all have go along with the game of not caring what happen. By then we would have been summoned to the Lord about two times a day. You know how stressful that is. Right now we're having weekly meetings with him and even that puts us on the edge. Your kids will not live, he has clearly stated that. He will vanquish the vampire race." Tamsin had a fixed serious face. "I will not have my parents die."

"What if Vlad decides to join Dumbledore. What will happen to us then?" Miles said in urgency. "Nobody else is aware of our doings! The other day, Dumbledore gave me this look, like he knew I was a vampire. He didn't say anything, which is even more unnerving."

"You know Vlad will always remain neutral. He doesn't care about this war! If Voldemort wins, with our help, we would have won for the vampires too." Anthony said, finishing up his essay.

Miles remained uneasy.

"You still look like hell." Tamsin told Miles.

Miles looked up and said. "I'm just worried, perhaps I should have been placed in Hufflepuff."

"You guys shouldn't worry, when this is over, it will be because of us that our families won't suffer." Lisa said, leaning against Anthony's chest and closing her eyes.

"Well this better end before summer!" Miles said, fearing the sun.

Gaele lay in her bed looking at her open trunk, staring at the bow, trying to decide what to do with it.

It made no sense that it came to her apart from the facts that were mentioned in the forest. She got up and took the bow with her as she headed towards the headmaster's office. She had to do something about this feeling that being in possession of this weapon brought, even if it meant revealing her wanderings around the forest.

She got out of the common room with a few heads turning to the bow. She continued to the office, but when she tried going in through the doors, the gargoyle spoke up.

"Oh no you don't. You need a password, to get past theses doors."

Gaele sighed and asked, "Who knows the password?"

"That would be Proffesor McGonagall." Said Hermoine, who was standing behind her.

Gaele turned to look at her and said. "Thanks." With a smile and turned to walk towards Minerva's office, but Hermoine spoke up.

" Professor Dumbledore is not here. He hasn't been here for like the past two weeks."

"Oh. Alright then." Gaele said, walking past Hermoine who was looking at her curiously.

Gaele went back to her dorm, wondering if all the stares had made her head throb with agony worse, or if having taken the bow to the trashcan had done the job, or if she was finally going delusional.

As she lay in bed, she hummed to a song she was hoping would actually happened and sang as if that would make it happen.

_Moonlight, oh moonlight!_

_Help me sleep. _

_It's far too much weighing on my mind_

_The stars in the night sky _

_Yell at me_.

_Oh and the shadows to my left _

_And to my right._

God! Did she want to disappear. But it actually worked. She fell asleep in her bed without changing, but the spell only worked for so long, so her headache woke her up in the middle of the night. She looked at her watch, it was 2 minutes to 1 am. She cursed in her head, looking around at the shut curtains around her roommates beds.

She sat up and put on her shoes, deciding to walk off the headache. She went down to the common room and took a cup filling it up in the fountain with water. She looked around sleepily in the firelight, and made her way once she saw nobody was there to the door, and left the common room.

She walked slowly and steadily towards the spiral staircase in the Astronomy tower.

She went down and turned to the left. Towards the dumpster.

Once she was there she took out her wand and summoned the bow, but it did not come to her. She was relieved and worried at the same time. She brushed aside the feeling of regret and rejoiced on having gotten rid of it successfully.

As she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, in a corner turn she collided with someone.

"Hey watch it!" Draco yelled at Gaele in the darkness.

"Excuse yourself, you were the one going at top speed!" Gaele responded.

"Oh it's you Reeds, what happened did Bletchley dump you?"

"Geez, your comebacks are getting old." Gaele said with a smirk.

"Shut it you muggle-mud-lover!"

"Oh! That hurt so much Malfoy!"

"You know what? Fuck you! You and gang think you're the kings of cool in school. Might I remind you that you are talking to royalty here! And I don't care whether two or three of you are purebloods, my father still has authority! So you better watch you manners." Malfoy spat.

"I'm so sorry did we take your title? Malfoy let me remind _you_ that you don't have much going for you right now. I know your little demeaning game and it's not gonna get to me! So you better calm down. I know your father is not in the best position to protect you right now." Gaele said poison dripping with every word. She didn't really want to come to this, but Draco had nagged her patience over the edge.

Luckily for Draco not much was visible in that dark corridor, so Gaele was not aware of the look of helplessness he had on his face.

"You fucken- Draco took his wand out and was about to mutter a spell, when he was stopped by a hand behind him.

"Malfoy if you make your way back to the Slytherin common room I won't take any points away." Ian said, twisting his arm in a painful way.

Malfoy glared at Ian and took his wand, shaking his clothes off and left towards the dungeons.

"Reeds what are you doing out of bed?" Ian asked.

"I was taking a walk to calm my headache." Gaele responded calmly.

"Well it's blokes like these that only make it worse. Next time, don't get out of the common room. You never know what he could have done to you.

Gaele laughed, "You seriously think I'm scared of him."

"No, I'm saying that this guy is unpredictable like all Slytherins. And those surprises are necessarily always good ones. In fact most of the time they're the opposite." He said.

They were now heading towards the Common room.

"I know that this is going to sound feminist, but I think that being a woman doesn't limit my head and I could have thought of something to get him off of me Bradley."

"I didn't intend to insult you." Ian responded.

"I suppose I owe you a thanks." Gaele said.

"Well it'd be nicer, I mean if you don't have a date already, if you could go with me to the ball."

This surprised Gaele, but she continued gallantly walking towards their destination.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea." She responded.

"Why?"

"Well, won't Fawcett get mad."

"Ugh!" he said stopping in his tracks. Gaele smiled at how repulsed he was by the thought of Sophia, and turned around to look at Ian. "She doesn't own me. I'm not with her. I'm not slightly interested in her one single bit. I mean I've told her so many times as nicely as I could. I think she's calmed down."

"What about this past summer, I've heard-

"This summer was nothing, really and if it was to her, then it lays in the past right? The point is I'm asking you."

"And my point is that I hardly like her, and I don't want to make matters worse for both of us." Gaele said

"You're not going to make matters worse for me. I like you, you're a nice girl."

"Wow! Stop there. You don't know me. What, so you taught me for two weeks how to ride a broomstick, and you think that's enough. I'm sorry, but I don't think you really know me. And I meant not starting something worse for Fawcett and me not you. Besides I'm not sure I'm going to that dance or the ceremony."

"Why?"

"I might have to do other stuff."

"Well, I'll let you think about it. I mean, I just want to get to know you." Ian said, his voice back to regular volume.

"I don't promise much." Gaele said, only thinking about the Gisle that she was going to acquire in two days.

"How about Hogsmead then? Maybe then you'll see I'm not as bad as I seem." He suggested.

"I didn't say anything like that. And I'd really like to accompany you, but I'm going with the guys."

"I don't think that will be happening." Said a sneering voice, behind them.

It was Severus. He was looking at both of them in contempt.

"I was just taking Gaele back to her dorm from her sleepwalking." Ian tried failing miserably.

"No it sounded like you were asking Reeds out." Severus said.

Ian blushed, while Gaele rolled her eyes.

"Detention both of you, in my office on Saturday. That ought to teach to not linger in the corridor, discussing amorous affairs, in the middle of the night."

Both of them went into the common room with their head down in regret.

Gaele headed to the dorm, but Ian stopped her. "Sorry about that. I should have hurried us both in here quicker."

"Don't apologize, I decided to go take a stroll in the middle of the night. Besides, you sound like a wimp when you do." Gaele said, actually smiling.

"So the thought is still possible?" he referred to the dance.

"It might just happen that during detention you get to know me better. So yeah." She replied, shrugging. He smiled, as she left up the stairs.


End file.
